


I Want

by FenZev



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FenZev/pseuds/FenZev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke yearns for Fenris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want

Sadness buried deep within your soul dims the soft sparkle in your eyes. I long to kiss those lips, hear the sweet tone of your voice whisper my name in my ear. I imagine a time when we can be together, without fear of pain or doubt. I want to hold you close to me, look into your eyes and see them looking back at me, full of love and passion, want and desire. I want to hold my hand to your face, feel the warmth of you flow through me. I want to feel your breath on my neck, move as close to you as I possibly dare. I wish to touch you freely, the memory of your torture replaced by the softness of my caress. I never want to see such despair cross your face again. I want to wet my lips on yours, feel your tongue glide across mine. I want to taste the sweetness of shared wine and warmth of your mouth. I want to erase your pain with pleasure, and I need to erase my sadness with you. Together we will be complete.


End file.
